Stark Tower
by Child of the Rune
Summary: Loki has escaped from Asgard, and is seeking refuge in the most withstandable housing available: Stark Towers. Tony, who was previously drunk and has now woken up to a trickster in his lounge, is more than confused, but somehow attracted to Loki's strange manner. Kinda angsty, but pretty funny too! Slash, Tony/Loki, Frostiron :D


**Hiiii!  
Um. Yes. This is a frostiron (Tony/Loki) fic I, and some random awesome other, managed to write. Over Omegle. So.. I suppose I should go through and check for spelling mistakes and parts that me and her haven't quite managed to fit together. I'm not entirely sure who it is yet.. But she gave me permission to post this. :D**

**I think it's a she. I hope it's a she.**

Anywho. This fic is about Loki coming down from Asgard seeking refuge, at the Stark Tower. Where Tony is. And Pepper mysteriously is not. Only just realised that. 

**Yes.. so please, read and review! And I need to figure out who it was, so we can continue this. If anyone likes it.**

Oh, and that's why it might seem like the writing style changes immensely. Anyway...  
Here it is!  
~Child

Tony Stark wasn't completely drunk. Only a little. Well, a little more than a little.  
He was unceromoniously draped across the couch, sleeping off most of the alcohol.  
A very loud noise was not exactly what he wanted to hear right now.

The elevator door which usually opened to reveil Tony's not so humble abode was currently being pryed open but some unknown force- the all knowing computer JARVIS was disconnected. Also, conveniently, by this unknown force. This unknown force also happened to break through these now destroyed elevator doors, this force was dressed in green and black leather plated with gold armor. It was Loki, heaving, dirty, and aggravated.

Loki was panting. He quickly regained his breath, and then strode across Tony's living room to the couch where Ironman was resting.

"Loki?"  
It was fairly obvious who he was, thought the god of mischeif. The bright colours and armour were a pretty dead giveaway. Looking closer at Stark, it seemed clear he was intoxicated.  
Rubbing his eyes, Tony yawned cockily and then smiled up at Loki. "Whatcha doing here?" He asked oh-so-eloquently.

"Asgardian prison is easy to get out of when the guard's intellect is similar to Thor's..." Loki sighed as he allowed his half lidded eyes to roam around the room. He caught sight of the city lights outside, it was undeniable how beautiful the city he once tried to destroy is...as well as the view from the window he once threw the man he was now speaking with? Uh...seeking refuge...with? Hm. Whatever. He turned back around to face the still lying down man of iron- clearly under the influence of alcohol. "I need to seek refuge, and I choose here."

"Refuge?" Tony asked, confusion in his sleep-deprived, dark eyes.  
For someone so supposedly smart, it really does take him a while after he had just woken up.  
"JARVIS?" He called out.

"I disabled your computer system. Quite easily, I may add." Loki said with a smirk on his face.  
Tony stood up from the couch, getting level with Loki.  
He pouted. No, not quite. Tony Stark didn't pout. Of course not. He did a very manly face portraying his annoyance. NOT pouting.  
"Still, Loki. REFUGE? Here. Of all places, you choose to ask to stay here."  
"I'm not quite asking, man of iron."

Loki pressed his hands to his shoulders and out of his hands came some sort of green mist and within a few seconds Loki's armour disappeared and he was now wearing leather pants, a green vneck, and black combat boots. "I escaped from Asgardian punishment, the only place I could go was Midgard. The only place I know that is withstandable on this planet is this tower, now. Where shall I bed?"

"Uh, Loki." Tony tried to attempt to talk some sense into the god who was now wandering around, inspecting the furnishings.  
He'd walked past four rooms so far, and the next door was the man of the house's himself, Tony's.  
Opening the door and walking inside, Loki smiled evilly.  
"Yes. I shall bed here. Once the colour and decor have been changed, of course."  
And he proceeded to do just that.  
"Loki... You're not staying here." Tony had walked with him down the hall, head basically clear of all intoxication.

Loki turned around swiftly. "I can bed somewhere else." He blinked a few times and stared Tony in the eye. Loki winced slightly as he bumped his arm against the door frame. He was covered in bruises and slight cuts, nothing two serious but they did cause the god some discomfort. Escaping Asgard was not completely easy, and Loki did face some obstacles, but he'd rather focus on what he needed now. And that was a place to stay. Which was going to be StarkTower.

"I'm sorry Stark."  
Of all things Loki could have said at that time, an apology was not something Tony was expecting.  
Loki put the room back to its original colour. Walking down the hall again, Loki stopped at what seemed to be a guest room.  
"Does anyone stay here Stark?"  
Tony shook his head slowly. Loki was serious. He was actually planning to stay in StarkTower.

Loki walked into guest room and took off his combat boots. He walked over the window again, this time it seemed as if he had even a better view.. or maybe it was the same. Either way- he was entranced by it. He stared out the window for sometime and it almost seemed like he had forgotten about Tony's presence for a few minutes. Loki then back tracked and sat on his bed, he folded his arms and slumped slightly, brushing one of his hands through his slightly matted jet black hair. "Do you have any bandages, Stark?" Loki said softly, in an almost distant voice.

"Yeah. I'll get some for you.." Tony said, glad of an excuse to distance himself from Loki for a moment.  
He walked down to where the first aid equipment was kept, after fruitlessly waiting for JARVIS to get it for him, then remembering Loki had short-circuited the system. Loki.  
Tony sighed.

Loki walked around the perimeter of the room, smiling softly. Well, Stark hadn't thrown him out yet. He hadn't even said 'No' to Loki's staying.  
The predicament was far too confusing.

Tony handed him a bandage and Loki took it with a slight nod. "I am sorry, Stark...I just..." Loki looked around and looked up at Tony from his seat on the bed, "I threw you out of this window...huh?"

"Yeaah.. You did."  
"Sorry."  
Two apologies? In one day? Wow... Loki SERIOUSLY wanted to stay.

Loki looked back at his bandaged arms. "I hope you know, it was not all in my control. In the end, it was my fault... but the tesseract does have its own power...along with the chituari's power. I was barely me..." He said all this looking at his feet and his arms, not making eye contact with Tony whatsoever.

Tony only nodded. He had known Loki as reserved, but very dominant when wanting his ways. It was extremely unexpected to hear him talking, and telling Tony a lot.  
The two of them were actually being CIVIL.

"You look tired, Loki."  
Loki's blue/green eyes snapped up to Tony.  
"Get some rest..."

"Thank you Stark." Loki said hesitantly, not entirely sure what Tony was letting him do.

As Tony left the room, he looked in at Loki, who was laying cautiously across the bed.  
I think I forgive him... Tony thought calmly.

Loki watched Tony leave and heard him walking down the hall, Loki winced again attempting to sit up. He closed his eyes and let in a sharp breath. He remembered clutching Tony's face and tossing him out the window, standing over Tony's body screaming and hissing nasty things at him, picking Tony up by his collar and tossing him on the floor like a doll. His hands clenched at his sides- and he shot his eyes open. He let his breath out and unclenched his shoulders. Never again, Loki thought. Never again would he let himself steep that low. Steep that low to the point of seeking other's power. The power he sought in the chitauri...the chitauri who ended up controlling him. Holding him captive, his thoughts, his actions, everything was no longer his. He looked around the room, the room Anthony Stark had given him, even after all that. Never again, Loki thought. He laid back on the pillow. "Thank you, Anthony. I owe you so much." He said slowly,carefully, and quietly. Once again, he was alone.

Soon after Loki's confession, he fell asleep. The bed and pillows were unimaginably soft, so unlike the Asgardian service he had, or where Loki had been sleeping recently.  
His dreams were short-lived, yet marred with images of Tony. Anthony Stark. All sorts of mental memories, like the terrible aspects, as well as some happy and civil conversations the two had had.

A few hours later, Tony decided to check on his new boarder. Except, Loki was probably not going to pay. Or, you know, do anything fairly typical of the average boarder.

Walking in, after spending most of the time trying to re-boot JARVIS and all the security equipment around his house, Tony stopped in the doorway and looked at the god.  
He looked so innocent in his slumber.

Loki in his sleep suddenly rolled to his side, and made a slight whimper. He gripped his sheets tighter and huddled into a ball. He shook slightly. Whimpering more, and muttering in some unknown tongue.

Tony was startled. He was so peaceful before... his dreams had changed to nightmares.  
Tony didnt know what to do. Instinctive urges propelled him to go and comfort Loki, but he highy doubted the god would appreciate it. Of course, with the mood he was in today...  
Tony was dragged from his thoughts by the increased loudness of the foreign words.

Loki as if freeing himself from his dream shot up and stared at Tony, wide eyed and shocked. He brushed his arm of his eyes to catch the tears that were stuck to his lower eye lashes. He flung to his side and huddled in a ball, shivering. "It's nothing... Anthony." Loki sputtered trying to regain composition.

"It doesn't look like nothing, Loki. Are you alright?" Tony asked, in an uncharacteristic moment of tenderness.  
Which, Loki being Loki, took as mocking, and instantly put the shields of emotion up.  
Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Loki looked up at the person giving him shelter.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm... I'm fine."

Loki looked at the ground, and looked back at Tony who was still looking down at Loki who was still laying down. "Have.. have you ever felt like you were not in control? Do you know how scary that is? Have you ever not been in control? of yourself? your mind?" He said raising his voice slightly towards the end of his statement.

"Hey, hey... Look, Loki. I'm sorry... calm down."  
Tony tried to soothe him.  
It didn't work.

"To not be able to control yourself is terrifying, Stark. Do you understand?"  
"Yes!"  
The adamant statement made Loki stop his tirade and look. Or glare...  
"Really."  
"Well, no." Cutting of Loki's new speech bound to start with a finger in the 'quiet please' position, Tony continued. "I haven't felt that. But, look, Loki..."

"But what... Stark. I really.. need someone right now. I've had no one. I don't know if I have ever had anyone, besides my mother. Who was never actually my blood mother. I really... really need someone, Stark."

Need someone in what way? Was the first thought that came into Tony's head, and almost out his lips.  
"Loki.."  
Loki turned to sit up, arms around his knees. His vibrant eyes were aimed at the floor.  
"Loki, it's alright." Tony had never really been good at comforting. His hand cupped Loki's chin, and his face turned upwards with the hand.

Loki's green eyes filled up with tears, but they were never released they merely blurred his vision. He held Tony's hand that was cupping his chin, stroking his hand lightly with his thumb. "Stark..I am so sorry.."

"Hey.. don't be sorry. It's alright to get sad." Tony wasnt very proud of his motivational speech.

"It is not okay to be weak..." He said eyes dropping from contact with Stark's.

"It's not weakness. I don't think so, anyway. And you know my vote means everything."  
Loki gave a half-hearted, very short smile, and then his head dropped forward onto his arms.

"I find it funny... that you're the one consoling me, man of iron."

"Believe me, I do too."  
Seeing Loki's look, he quickly backtracked.  
"Not-not that I was talking about this scenario. Or you crying." Smart choice there, Stark, he mentally chided himself. " I mean, I wouldnt have imagined us two could talk civilly." Better than last time, he thought.  
Loki didnt answer for a long while.

"You always intrigued me. In complete honesty, I could care less about Steve or Captain Midgard- whatever.. but I was always interested in you. You stand out against them, you are extremely intelligent... and I know this will only boost your ego, which... clearly you don't need since the tower is a monument to your ego.. but you are mortal worth my time- which means a lot." Loki said looking up at him out of the corner of his eye, almost like a little kid hoping for his approval.

Tony was once again stunned at Loki's sentiment.

"Well, Loki. First.. thank you. Secondly, I hope you know you're worth my, and the rest of the Avenger's, time too."  
Loki wasnt quite sure if he was oblivious or simply ignoring the point. Tony started talking again.  
"You are also really intelligent, too. And while you may have a lack of understanding of our cultures, youre funny. And plotting. So very cunning, but loyal. And you're also kinda hands-" Tony cut himself off there, a furious blush coming onto his face. Half of that stuff had accidentally slipped out.  
Tony was still standing, looking at the floor. His courage and arrogance had disappeared, for once.

Loki sat up straight and tilted his head at Stark, "What?" he asked softly.

Tony started breathing fast.  
"It's nothing Loki. Uh, I have to.. go.. see.. if JARVIS is fixed." He said the end in a rush, having found an excuse and was holding on tight.  
"I'm sorry. Would you like me to fix it?" After saying it, Loki wondered if it was too much of a blow on Tony's ego.

**It seemed to be, as Tony looked down to the floor and then headed to the door.** "Sorry Loki.. I'll be alright... you, uh, get some sleep."

"Anthony, wait..." Loki said swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "JARVIS needs to be fixed at 3:46 in the morning?"

"Yes... you know.. in time for breakfast." What a lame thing to say.

Loki smiled. Such a nice smile, Tony found himself wondering. And then he snapped out of it.  
"What time do you dine in the mornings, Sta- Anthony?"

** Tony looked down.**"Uhh.. Just, try and go back to sleep Loki." He said, a small smile on his face.

Loki sat back onto the bed and sat cross legged. He looked at Tony. "I am not going to be falling to sleep easily...where will you be?"

"Just down in the basement. Or maybe the garage. Or, the, uh living room.." Tony stuttered.  
Loki was coming progressively closer.  
It only just occured to Tony that Loki had already stayed the night.

Loki stood up in front of Tony, face to face, waiting for him to move to his new destination. "Stark?" he asked and he grabbed Tony's hand, "you're colder than I am..."

Tony didn't move too much.  
He was definitely sure that Loki was lying though. He could feel the god's hand on his arm, and was fairly certain it was colder. So there.  
While he was having this insane mental argument, Loki got a bit worried.  
"Stark? Anthony?"  
"Huh? Yeah?"  
Loki sighed with a grin on his face. Not a prank grin (yes he had one of those) but a real smile.

"You're distracted. Care to talk? I did a good deal of it as well this evening." Loki said still playing with Tony's fingers obliviously.

Tony looked down to the hand on his. Long fingers intertwined with his unmindfully.  
"Talk?" He paused for a moment, trying to determine how harshly that had come out accidentally. And judging by Loki's face, it was pretty rough.  
"Sure." Tony said quietly.

"I may be the god of lies, but you can trust me now." Loki looked down at his hand and jolted his hand back, "Oh, I am sorry.."

Tony's hand accidentally went back to Loki with the movement of the trickster's hand. They were still interlinked. Tony laughed slightly. "Sorry."

"And, Loki?" Loki's head cocked. He was listening. "I do trust you." Tony said in an undertone.

Loki gripped Tony's hand and kept eye contact with him the entire time, running his thumb along Tony's hand. It was silence, for a good amount of time. And just staring, Loki's green eyes not straying from Tony's dark brown ones.  
They both took deep breaths in. "Anthony..." Loki said, it ending as more of a question that a statement.

He searched for some sort of reaction... "Please.." he said not sure what exactly he was hoping for.

Tony looked at him. They were actually connecting. Tony opened his mouth to respond to Loki's plea... when...

His phone rang.

Loki shot his eyes away, unlocking fingers, and quickly running his fingers through his own hair. "Ah.." he said hiding his blushing face.

Tony rolled his eyes at the terrible timing.  
Really? He mentally pleaded to the caller.

Grabbing his phone out and checking the caller ID, it turned out it was Director Nick Fury.  
"Hi Nicky." Tony said in the most annoying way possible, irritated at the stop in getting-to-know-each-other conversation with Loki.

Loki had curled back onto the bed.

Loki stayed there, curled up, trying super hard to fall back asleep but to no avail listening to Tony's voice in the hall talking to this "Nicky".

Not being accustomed to the name, Loki had really no idea of who it could be.  
Probably another one of his many girlfriends, Loki thought bitterly.

At that moment Loki pretty much gave up and drew the sheets back around him. Whatever hope he had left was no longer there, why would it ever have been there? Whatever...

Meanwhile, outside, Tony was adamantly refusing to leave his tower.  
"Look, Fury. No. No, I said-" There was a pause while the dark skinned dangerous man with an eyepatch was trying to get Ironman down to the shelter.

"No! It's not a girl." Definitely not, he thought.  
"Fury... Maybe later. It's just planning, right? No monsters? No robots? No babies?" Another pause. "Yes. Babies."  
"Bye Nicky!" He said very sarcastically. And then hung up.

Walking back into the guest room, Tony scanned the walls.

Loki didn't even notice his presence; he was too tied up in his sheets.

"Loki?" Tony asked softly. "Tony." Came the reply.


End file.
